


"Numer jeden"   McDanno_Rulz

by okularnicaM



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, baner
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Numer jeden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290934) by [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick). 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/pny8b0fij)


	2. Chapter 2

p>  
[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnilh8g7j)  



End file.
